Vega
Vega is a portrayal of the Fear of Memory seen in The Dying Man Verse. Fictional character biography Vega was a being that transcended the physical limitations of the universe and lived somewhere among the stars. After centuries of exploring the cosmos, he met another transcendent being, a woman named Altair. The two of them fell in love but were not allowed to see one another by Altair's father, who didn't want to let go of his daughter. In order to keep the lovers apart, Altair's father created a river that separated the two of them and only allowed Vega to cross on July 7th, to test their love. Then, one year when the day of visitation arrives, the river flooded over. Vega tried to cross but he was swept away in the current and sunk to the bottom of the river, only to find some structure. Upon entering it, he finds something that releases the currents of destruction: The Quiet. The Quiet quickly floods over the river of creation and the banks of Altair's home, where she is swept away and is destroyed. Vega ended up on the opposite bank, and watched helplessly as The Quiet ate his lover, while his eyes were simultaneously destroyed from prolonged exposure of watching the Quiet. In the ensuing chaos, Vega's domain was quickly swept away as well, forcing him to wander the universe for a new home. Despite Vega's best efforts to escape, The Quiet would continue to pursue him wherever he went like a gluttonous animal, eating away bit by bit at any universe that stood in its way. During his journey, Vega would somehow end up in The Empty City, which surrounds universe like a protective shell and cloaked his presence. Perplexed, by Vega's sudden disappearance, The Quiet abandons it's search for Vega. At the same time, The Empty City grows "attached" to Vega and form a bond once they find a way to communicate with each other. Vega would later visit Earth, where he discovers humanity and the remaining bits and pieces of The Dying Man. A few pieces of the Dying Man immediately see Vega's body as the perfect body and attempt to take control of him. However, since Vega isn't human they are not able "possess" the body and they are ultimately forced to merge their minds and become one with him. Over a period of time, this merger of souls transforms Vega into a true Fear and caused him to develop a new personality. With his new aggressive drive, he decided to push the memories of Altair away and grasps at the concept of discovering a way to destroy The Quiet somehow. With his powers, he drags the bits and pieces of his old home and created the Dying Man Verse alternate version of The Catacombs. There, he begins to store all the knowledge and information he can gather, so that he could find a way to kill the Quiet. This causes him to grow an addiction to knowledge and human memories, so he began stealing them as they're one of few things that let him feel "emotion" again. Creations Vega has created various Fears in an attempt to create a being powerful enough to destroy The Quiet. *His first experiment is a currently unknown. *The second experiment was EAT. Vega took a more personal approach in creating EAT, causing it to grow attached to him. However, like some scientist growing disinterested with an experiment, he abandoned EAT and began work on his next project. *The third experiment is The Manufactured Newborn. Vega was far more impersonal with the Newborn than he was with the previous two projects, treating it as a weapon. All he did was set it off and pointed in the general direction he wanted it to aim. He hopes that the Newborn will eventually absorb all knowledge and all of humanity and cause the Singularity that will create a new being that can face off against the Quiet. Trivia *Vega's back backstory is inspired by two Asian folktales: The Princess and the Cowherd and the tale behind the Japanese Tanabata festival. Category:Fear Interpretations Category:The Blind Man Category:The Dying Man Verse